


Snow

by Purple_ducky00



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Panic Attacks, Pets, Polyamory, Snow, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_ducky00/pseuds/Purple_ducky00
Summary: Bucky finds that he has a new trigger. His boyfriends are there to comfort him
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark/Sam Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54
Collections: Sam Wilson Bingo 2020, StarkBucksBingo2020





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Snow  
> Creator: Ducky  
> Rating: Teen  
> Warnings: Panic attack, triggers  
> Ship: Winterironfalcon  
> Squares Filled: G1 – Snowed In – Starkbucks  
> G5 – Pets – Sam Wilson bingo  
> Summary: Bucky finds that he has a new trigger. His boyfriends are there to comfort him  
> Word Count: 840 words  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372173

Bucky wakes up and just knows that today will not be a good one. He got a good night’s sleep, nothing hurts, and breakfast is ready when he gets to the kitchen. He _feels_ good. Everyone is laughing and joking about something dumb when Peter skids into the kitchen.

“Everyone! It’s snowing!” He screams. “I am so happy! It snowed eight inches last night, and it’s supposed to snow another eight all day. I love blizzards!”

A chill crawls down Bucky’s spine. He _hates_ snow. Snow is just a reminder of HYDRA. It is the cryochamber. It is the conditioning. It is that fateful night of December 16th, 1991. Snow is everything he wants to forget, that he wants to be rid of. Snow is cold and wet and chills to the bone. The combination of those three is something he n3ver wants to feel again. Snow piles up and leaves him trapped with nowhere to go. Snow is pure white that turns red when blood… drips…

Everyone else replies to Peter with enthusiasm, and Bucky works to keep a smile on his face, but he leaves as soon as he’s done eating. What he doesn’t notice is the looks of concern his boyfriends shoot after him.

Sam and Tony find him huddled under the table with four blankets and Alpine and Sam's dog Luna. He’s rocking back and forth and shivering.

“Hey Bucky. How are you doing?” Sam asks, squatting low to the ground.

Bucky replies with a mumbled “don like snow"

“I get you. Snow is awful. Do you want us to crawl under there with you?” Tony sits on the floor.

“No, I should get out of here. It’s no good to lie around about something I can’t fix.” Bucky replies but makes no move to leave.

Tony pats the Bucky-pile. “You know, it is ok to have bad days, even when, no _especially when_ you can’t change the day. We just want to help you however we can. If can crawl under the table and cuddle while we watch a movie if you’d like.”

“I can, too.” Sam replies.

Bucky inches his way out from under the table. “No, I’ll sit on the couch and accept cuddles. No movies, just books. And hot cocoa.”

“I can handle the hot cocoa if you want to handle the book.” Tony glances at Sam who nods.

He helps Bucky to his feet. “Come on babe. Let’s have a cuddle party on the couch. Do you have a certain book in mind?”

“Alice in Wonderland?” Bucky hums as they settle on the couch. Sam is seated at the end, Bucky is laying his head on Sam’s side. Alpine and Luna are perched on Bucky’s midsection. Tony walks in with three steaming cups of hot cocoa. After distributing them, he sits at Bucky’s feet and leans on Bucky’s knees. Sam starts to read, and it’s not too long before Tony starts to droop. Bucky starts to droop as well. Sam looks over at them and smiles. They both need some sleep. Maybe he can drift off, too.

+++++++++

Bucky wakes with a start. Feeling trapped, he thrashes wildly. Aline yowls and hops off his stomach. “Wha?” He yells, then relaxes when he sees Tony’s head pop up.

“Bucky?” He asks groggily. “Are you ok?”

“Shit. Sorry for waking you up… I just had a rude awakening.” Bucky explains. “I was dreaming of snow.”

“Bup! BUp! Bup! No talks of snow!” Tony admonishes. “We should make dinner while Sam sleeps. What sounds good to you?”

“Rosemary chicken and potatoes.” This is a pretty standard comfort food for Bucky. Tony nods. They both get up and walk to the kitchen.

Tony prepares the chicken while Bucky slices the potatoes. They also make up a few vegetables; broccoli, red peppers, and carrots. Sticking the food in the oven, Tony sets the timer and sits at the table. “How about a game of rummy?” He asks.

Bucky grabs a deck of cards and sits at the table as well. Taking his mind off of the inclement weather outside, Bucky focuses on the card games in front of him. Tony gets up and checks the meat at intervals. When Sam finally awakens, he finds dinner on the table, fresh out of the oven.

“Rosemary chicken?” He sniffs appreciatively. “Smells delicious.”

Once dinner is finished and the dishes are washed, Sam asks Bucky what he wants to do. “Do we have any games?” Bucky asks. He wants to take his mind off of things, but he doesn’t really want to look at any screens at the moment.

Sam runs down to Steve’s floor to grab a few of the old board games that Steve bought for nostalgic reasons. They spend a few good hours playing Monopoly and Scrabble. By the time the games are over, Bucky is falling asleep at the table. Sam reaches over and brushes the hair out of Bucky’s face.

“He’ll be ok.” Tony says to Sam. “And if he’s not, he’s got us.”


End file.
